


The dances we shared

by spnskinnyballs



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, fluffy flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs
Summary: This is my second submission for @queen-of-deans-booty 3.5k follower challenge 🎉Thank you I had so much fun writing these pieces and I really hope that you liked them! My prompts were Jensen and Dancing.





	The dances we shared

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second submission for @queen-of-deans-booty 3.5k follower challenge 🎉Thank you I had so much fun writing these pieces and I really hope that you liked them! My prompts were Jensen and Dancing.

Sitting at the makeup table you felt your concentration falter once more as you stared into the mirror, eyeliner in hand. Heart fluttering you swallowed hard as butterflies danced inside.

Today was a big day, totally normal to be nervous. You rationalised again and again to yourself on a deep exhale until you shook your head trying to clear the nerves and nausea that pitted deep in your stomach and finally attempted your liquid eyeliner.

Should have known better, that bitch can smell fear.

Swearing to yourself you picked up a tissue and waited for the mistake to dry as your mind once again began to wander. You had dreamed for this day, for Jensen to finally make a commitment in front of everyone and now that he was actually doing it you couldn’t believe it. You could barely even breathe.

——

Spatula in hand you twirled in the kitchen to whatever crap was playing on the radio before returning to the frying pan. Flipping the pancakes onto the nearby plate you turned your attention back to the mixing bowl scraping every last remnant into the pan.

Looking down at your efforts you smiled to yourself at how perfect this day already was. Sharing a home with the man you loved, making him breakfast in bed and dancing to music, it really was a perfect summer's morning.

Wiggling your hips you checked the very last pancake completely oblivious that you had drawn an audience. Reaching over to lift your mug of tea to your lips a strong arm circled your waist and soft lips pressed against your neck startling you slightly.

Slapping Jensen’s arm with a giggle you turned to face the quiet stranger. “How long have you been standing there?”

Shrugging his shoulders he offered you a small smile. “A little while. Could get used to watching you dance in my kitchen. What you doing out of bed anyway baby?“

Turning in his arms your fingertips found his hair and you pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Well I was making you breakfast in bed.”

His eyebrows rose and mouth opened in delight before he wrapped his arms tighter around you, pulling you flush to him swaying both of your hips to the music. “You were! Hmm I could definitely get used to this whole living together thing.”

Giggling into his lips you kissed him playfully. “It’s a good thing I love you then isn’t it Jay.” You heard a faint smiled response of ‘definitely’ before you suddenly remembered the pancake cooking and sprung out of his arms before catastrophe took. Laughing at your actions he followed your movements to place an affectionate kiss on your temple and hold you close, for the whole day he barely left your side and with his eyes filled with love and adoration you never wanted him to.

——

Smoothing down your dress you looked around to really take in the venue, eyes darting from perfectly placed centrepieces to family photos nearby. Everything was absolutely perfect, not a   
thing was out of place.

With the lights low and everyone distracted your eyes wandered over to take in just how beautiful Jensen looked in that moment. A perfect black suit and styled hair, his eyes crinkled with happiness and maybe just a little bit of anxiety as he ran his hand up his thigh.  
It didn’t matter though, he was perfect, just as he should be on his wedding day.

As everyone whispered and moved around the room to circle the dance floor Jensens eyes lifted finding yours in the crowd. Holding your gaze he took in a sharp breath and smiled softly before he took in your hair, your dress, your shoes, every last detail, it was almost as though he didn’t want to miss a thing.

As music started to fill the room announcing the first dance was about to begin butterflies decided to make themselves known with full force as your eyes began to water. You always loved the dances that you and Jensen shared.

With movement across the dance floor Jensen’s eyes finally left yours.

Swallowing hard you followed his gaze.

Across the floor she stood, eyes only for him. You watched with bated breath as the most beautiful woman in the perfect white dress made her way over to dance with the man you loved.


End file.
